


Find the Fragments

by Missfoxx21



Category: Dark Parables (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fix-It, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 22:17:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missfoxx21/pseuds/Missfoxx21
Summary: Set Post-Jack and the Sky Kingdom but before Ballad of Rapunzel, this is a slightly alternate universe wherein things did not work out for Jack and Emma. Put on your shipping goggles, folks. Set from the Detective's POV. Expect slight changes. Also, I will be writing this as I play through the rest of the games so try not to leave too many spoilers in the comments past Ballad of Rapunzel!





	Find the Fragments

**Author's Note:**

> So! Second fic in the fandom tag. Hopefully this inspires more people to write for this critically underloved series. I will be cross-posting this to my tumblr as well!

I was starting to hate the smell of mist and cedar. Still, this was far better than the stench of Edinburgh, now permanently twisted with the signature smell of roses. I hadn't been back there in years. I stretched and winced as my back creaked at the same time as my chair. The lump of fur next to me raised its shaggy head to stare at me in only mild concern. I stared back at those deep yellow eyes.

"Oh and what are you looking at, you giant old fool?" I wrinkled my nose down at Theo, the old wolf I had met when he was but a pup. Theo huffed and settled back in against my feet. The old thing had been my companion for nearly fifteen years whenever I stayed with the Sisters. Fifteen years and I barely felt my age. Here I was pushing forty and yet I still looked to be in my twenties. It felt like the more cases I solved, the more my name spread...and the less human I became.

I went back to my type writer. You couldn't go wrong with the classics. Hell, most of my clients still sent me my cases on cassette! Could you even find those anymore? I shrugged and returned to writing, only to wince at an unpleasant twang. One of the letters snapped off of my typewriter. I stared at it, then glanced around. My room was empty save for Theo and myself. The other Sisters spent the night hunting while I typed up the report from the Sky Kingdom case.

With no one around, I pressed the number to the typewriter, took off my gloves, and focused. I saw the glow around my hands as it seemed to return to perfect working order. I tested it, ripped out the ruined page, then re-started from the beginning. I had never been one for magic, but...I'd always been able to fix things if I had all the pieces. And somehow, whenever I needed something, just enough pieces would appear nearby. The places where those pieces hid always seemed to glimmer to me. To shine in a way no one else around me noticed.

I kept writing with my gloves off, just in case. Though I tried not to look at my scarred hands for too long. The branding from years ago still looked as fresh as ever. And as nosy as I was, I didn't want anyone asking questions.

I was halfway through the wrap-up when there was a knock at my door.

"Door's open!" I called.

Emma stepped in, still in her cloak and outfit. I looked back at her. Things had been...awkward between us. Not exactly sure why. I mean, alright, fine, I had developed a slight crush on Jack as we solved the case but, really. Could you blame me? The man was equal parts Indiana Jones and Robin Hood. 

"And what can I do for you, Miss Emma?" I tucked my hands into my pockets, hopefully before she could see. Theo thumped his tail against the wood floor in greeting, but otherwise didn't move. "Lazy beast." I hissed down to him. His tail thumped again.

"Well, Detective, I...hmm." She looked away, then back up to meet my eyes. "You recently received information for another case, right?"

"Aye, that I did."

"I want you to take Jack with you."

I stared at her for a moment. "You want me to what now?"

"Take Jack with you. He...I appreciate everything you two did to help me. Honestly. And I'm so happy to be back with the Sisters, where I truly belong. But...As much as I know Jack would never abandon me like that again...that doesn't fix the fact that he did. I...I still care about him. I want him to be happy. And I don't think he'd be happy staying here for...well, ever."

I smiled and nodded. "That man lives, breathes, and sleeps adventure," I agreed. "So, what, you want me to take him off your hands for a while? What about your engagement? Is that off too?"

"That...yes. I'm not the same person I was, nor is Jack. I...I think it's best we part ways. If it's meant to be for us, we'll meet again."

I smiled and stepped closer. Without thinking, I took her hands in mine. "Emma. You're a sweet girl. Tell you what, I'll drag the lout out with me for a couple cases, give you some space. And if you want to try again and he's willing, I'll send him straight back here to you. He loves you so, so much and I think he'd only want you happy too.

Emma seemed to start a bit at the feel of my hands but decided not to say anything. She instead hugged me and buried her face in my shoulder. 

"Oh thank you, thank you Detective. I knew I could rely on you!"

"What else is the Fairytale Detective for, dear? Helping people."

I patted her head lightly. Theo huffed again from his spot by my desk. He seemed to be laughing at me.

Not that I could blame him. Just what had I agreed to?

 


End file.
